A bordo do amor
by Belle Lune's
Summary: Tudo o que eles queriam era uma viagem tranquila. Mas, o destino se encarregou de separá-los, para depois...


-

-

_Inuyasha, obra original de Rumiko Takahashi. Está fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

-

**A bordo do Amor!**

-

O sol estava alto, nenhum sinal de chuva ou de nuvens. Um enorme transatlântico cruzava o oceano.

-Ai. Isso sim que é vida! - Exclamou feliz. - Sem o transtorno do dia-a-dia em Tóquio, sem fumaça e sem trabalho. - Sentou-se, perto de uma piscina.

-Eu poderia estar trabalhando em cima do meu projeto, em vez de ficar aqui, matando o tempo. - Suspirou.

-Inuyasha, não começa, por favor. - Virou de lado, conseguindo ver melhor seu marido. - Fazia tempo que nós não tirávamos férias assim, juntos. - Fez uma cara de desagrado, virando para o lado.

-Hei. Não fique emburrada. Eu vim não é? - Olhou para ela, que revirou os olhos.

-Que seja. O dia está lindo de mais para ficarmos discutindo sobre isso. - Levantou-se animada. - Venha! Vamos passear. Quero ver os golfinhos! - Sorriu, puxando-o. Ele apenas deu um discreto sorriso. Ela realmente estava feliz com essas férias, e ele bem que podia pensar menos nos problemas que havia deixado em Tóquio, afinal, ele também merecia um descanso.

-

XX

-

-Olha ali, que lindo! - Gritou feliz. Havia, finalmente, conseguido ver os tão esperados golfinhos. Eles eram mesmo muito bonitos e grandes. Nadavam acompanhando o navio, uma hora ou outra saltando, graciosamente. Kagome estava debruçada nas grades do navio, observando animada. Inuyasha estava mais atrás. Segurava uma máquina digital nas mãos, batia fotos, ora dos golfinhos, ora de Kagome olhando-os.

Inuyasha apenas a observava sorrindo. De vez em quando, tinha que segurá-la para não cair, já que a cada instante ela se debruçava mais nas grades.

-Cuidado, Kagome. - Disse, enquanto a segurava pela cintura.

-Mais olha! Não são lindos? - Disse sorrindo, apontando para os golfinhos que saltavam cada vez mais alto. O pôr-do-sol, que começava a se formar, apenas deixava a cena mais surreal para Inuyasha. Ver a felicidade de sua mulher era um bálsamo para sua alma.

-Kagome. - Falou docemente. Ela se virou.

-O que foi? - Perguntou inocente, encarando-o. Ele a olhava com um olhar apaixonado. - Meu rosto está sujo? - Perguntou confusa, passando a mão pelas bochechas. Ele sorriu da inocência dela. Pegou, delicadamente, as mãos dela. - Um?

-Sabe... - Olhou-a. Ela olhava confusa, e ele aumentou o sorriso e continuou. - _Je t'aime, petit._ - A viu corar um pouquinho, sorrindo, e o abraçando. - Eu vou te proteger, sempre... Vou sempre ficar ao seu lado. Isso é uma promessa.

-Eu vou cobrar essa promessa. Também te amo. - Ele sorriu, puxando-a para beijá-la.

-

XX

-

Já era tarde da noite. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam passeando pelos corredores do navio abraçados. Quando ouvem um barulho de explosão. O navio balança, fazendo-os perderem o equilíbrio, Inuyasha consegue se segurar nas paredes e abraça Kagome pela cintura. Esta olha assustada para ele.

-O que houve? - Perguntou tremendo. Antes que ele respondesse, ouviram-se gritos de pessoas, ambos se olharam assustados, e correram para fora.

Depararam-se com pessoas correndo desesperadas, crianças chorando, e guardas tentando conter a multidão que se tornava cada vez mais numerosa.

Outro barulho, e o navio novamente balançou. Mais gritos. O navio estava afundando. Inuyasha abraçou Kagome, a conduzindo para um dos muitos botes salva-vidas, em que várias pessoas se acumulavam tentando entrar.

O navio começou há pender um pouco para o lado. Inuyasha agarrou Kagome pela cintura, empurrando conseguiu chegar a um dos botes. Colocou-a dentro deste. Inuyasha logo foi empurrado pela multidão. Kagome não conseguia mais vê-lo. Tentou sair do bote, mais um segurança a puxou de volta.

-Não é seguro sair, senhorita! – Começou a desarmar as cordas que prendiam o bote.

Mais um estrondo. O navio balançou, fazendo algumas pessoas caírem na água. Mais gritos.

Onde estava Inuyasha?

Soltaram as cordas que prendiam o bote, fazendo-o cair na água. Kagome estava desesperada. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. _'Inuyasha'. _

-Inuyasha! - Berrou. Mas nada. As pessoas que estavam no bote choravam, outras gritavam por familiares que haviam ficado no navio.

_"INUYASHA!"_. Ele tinha que estar bem. Tinha que estar. Sua vista começou a escurecer, e a última palavra que saiu de seus lábios, foi o nome por quem seu coração gritava.

-Inuyasha. - E tudo ficou escuro.

-

XX

-

Abriu lentamente seus olhos. Olhou ao redor, estava em um quarto de hospital, provavelmente em algum povoado. Não lembrava de nada depois do seu desmaio.

Buscou pelo quarto um rosto conhecido, o rosto que tanto queria ver naquele momento. Mas não encontrou. Levantou-se, sentia-se como se tivessem retirado-lhe a alma, o coração... A vida.

Um médico veio examiná-la. Ela nada dizia. Não tinha forças. Depois que ele saiu, uma enfermeira ajudou-a a se trocar. Ela fazia tudo automaticamente, parecia uma pessoa sem alma. E realmente, naquele momento, não tinha.

-Muito bem, querida. Soube o que aconteceu no navio. Sinto muito, soube que poucos conseguiram sair de lá. - Falou a enfermeira educadamente, abraçando-a. Ela apenas observou a enfermeira sair.

Logo estava fora daquele hospital. Realmente estava em um pequeno povoado da costa leste do Caribe.

Andava sem rumo pelas ruas pouco movimentadas. Não demorou muito quando avistou a praia.

Foi caminhando, olhando o mar. Lágrimas manchavam seu rosto. Caiu de joelhos na areia.

-Inuyasha... Seu idiota. - Começou fraca, abaixando a cabeça. - Você... Você não pode ter... Você... Você me fez uma promessa... Você prometeu que ficaria comigo pra sempre... Sempre. Do meu lado... Inu... - Ela soluçava, apertando a areia. - SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ ME FEZ UMA PROMESSA! - Levantou-se nervosa, olhando furiosa para o mar. - INUYASHA! - Gritou com todas as suas forças.

- Você fez uma promessa. - Sussurrou já sem forças para se sustentar em pé. Ia direto para o chão, mas dois braços fortes a seguraram pela cintura, a trazendo para cima.

-E quem disse que eu não cumpro minhas promessas? - A voz familiar soou em suas costas.

-

_**Fim**_

_**-**_

**Nota:** Je t'aime - Eu te amo - Francês. Petit - Pequena - Francês.


End file.
